Welcome Home
by WestGirlLiz
Summary: Liz has finished shooting her new move and jets off back to L.A to reunite with a special someone. When she meets up with them, they offer her a life changing decision. ELAVAN ONE SHOT


Liz's POV  
I pack my suitcase and zip it up, although I better do last minute checks around the room. I have everything, although I've had an amazing time shooting my new movie Animal which I'm so excited to be released so everyone can watch I'm really looking forward to head back to L.A which only a while ago that was never something I was rooting for, New York would always seem like home but I finally had something worth going L.A for...even though Keke is begging me to stay for a few more days I still said no, don't get me wrong I'm going to miss her but I have to go back. I want to go back.  
I hand back in my key card to the receptionist and walk outside waiting for my cab.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Keke wined I chuckled and rolled my eyes looking back to her "I'm sure Keke, I'm sorry but I really need to get back home" I put my shoulder bag back up to my shoulder as it slid down whilst listening to Keke go on and explain why I should stay, with Brett our director agreeing with everything that came out of Keke's mouth once again a shook my head

"Guys I told you like five times and I'll tell you again I can't I...I'm going home to someone" they both stared at me clueless, I bit my lip with a half smile on my face...Keke finally caught on.

"OH okay fair enough you go" Keke stretched out her arms for me to hug her and I did so tightly "Wait I don't get it?" A clueless Brett stood there, I gave him a hug.

"Keke will explain" I take hold of my suitcase as my cab arrives "Alright that's me" I started walking "Bye love you guys!" I add on

"Love you too!" They both chanted to me as I slid inside the cab, waving goodbye to them.  
'Hey can't wait to see you, I'll come round to your place at 5pm sorry I can't get away from this work thing'

'No sweat, see you soon;)'  
I couldn't help but be so excited, looking out of the plane window as I leave the beautiful New York City. Putting in my music and relaxing...an 6 hour flight can be really tiering. I got some serious catching up to do, I have to meet up with everyone. Matt especially I've missed that weird bestfriend of mine.

I was woken up by the fasten seat belt, so I did so like the safe person I am. A bumpy landing was the great thing to fully wake me up, I pack my earphone into my bag front pocket. As the plane comes to a fully stop I stand up and slide my iPhone into my back jean pocket, getting off the plane in sunny L.A was such a great feeling, it wasn't as humid as NewYork I guess that's one of the main things that I prefer here than there, there's also a few other things I like being here for. I hate baggage claim always waiting ages and then there is someone always throwing their arm in front of your face trying to get the suitcase, luckily mine came pretty quickly so I grab it and go. I look down at the floor as I walk day dreaming as always, as I get through the gate doors I lift up my head. I ordered a cab to wait for me now all I had to do was look for my name...Mrs Janson, that's not me Mr Desero well that's defiantly not me...Miss Gillies, ah now that's me. I look at the cab driver to indicate its me, but the person holding the note was no cab driver...the person holding the sign knew full well who I was. My smile drops as I was so surprised but still having a happy look on my face, to put that better and ecstatic look on my face

"BABY" I scream dropping everything and running into his arms. Avan lifts me up wrapping my legs around his waist I clash my lips on his never wanting to let go I've missed everything about him so much...I've missed his eyes and his soft skin I've missed running my fingers through his fluffy hair, I've missed his voice...I've missed his lips.

"You said you were working!" I place my hands on his shoulders still being held in the air by him.

"Tricked ya" he mumbled smiling with his lips just about touching mine "Nice sign"

"Well I was going to put Mrs Jogia but then again I thought...Hm too cheesy" I would of loved it to be honest "Hm" I soothingly said

"I missed you so much-"

"I've missed you" I lean my forehead against his "I've missed your smile" He confessed whispering "I've missed your lips" I again moan as I sink into the hard kiss I put on his lips. Avan stroked my hair and stared into my eyes "Jesus babe, a month was too long"

"I know I'm sorry" giving him a light peck he put me down eventually we pick up my luggage, walk hand in hand outside the airport getting into his car "Well I am happy to see that Lucy is out of the shop" putting his arms around my waist from behind giving me a peck on my neck.

"Yeah, finally get do them Beck and Jade car rides" I giggle at his suggestion. We've been waiting to do that for a while. As he drives with me next to him, I slide my hand in his free one and bring it to my mouth giving it sweet kisses making him smirk as he drove "Liz..."

"Yeah" I travel my hand to the back of his neck and start playing with his hair as I leave

"We aren't going to your apartment" I look at him curiously

"Why?" Pulling up to his apartment which is much nicer than mine he orders me to get out the car, which clearly I do. Walking around the his side of the car he lightly grabs my hips and leans me against the car door.

"The reason we aren't going to your place is because we are going to OUR place" indicating his apartment, I smile surprised and also extremely confused

"What?"

"Everything that belonged to you in now in here and here" holding out a key to his apartment I chuckled at first thinking he was kidding, laying my hands of his chest laughing then looking back up to him...he was smiling but being serious at the same time...this was for real he was being serious. I looked at the key that rested in the palm of his hand and put my palm over it a little speechless.

"Avan I-"

"I love you, Liz and I wasn't to be with you every second of everyday...waking up next to you" I was taken back by this all, he was so sweet and generous and loving "So please, say yes"

"Of course I will! Avan, I love you" I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him lovingly, pressing me gently against the car door with his hands on my waist. Pulling me back still with his lips on mine opening the car and picking me up. He smashed me against a wall raising his hand up the wall and the other gripped tight around my waist "Make a deal with me?" He breaths heavily from making out smiling, I run my fingers through his hair and stare into his eyes

"Anything baby" I whisper gently "Next time you go to New York...you're bringing me" I giggle and lean into him again "Deal" I lock lips with him again. God I missed him. When you meet your soul mate, like I have. There is nothing that seems more perfect.


End file.
